Karthus/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Julien Renoult ARTeapot |visual = Brian Jones Neer Julien Renoult |sound = Jørn Lande Per Johansson |voice = |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Karthus, the Deathsinger While others are bound by the shackles of death, one man embraced the yearning darkness stretching on beyond life's boundaries. And though he chose to forgo mortality on the lost lands of the Shadow Isles, has yet been born anew, and drifts now towards the PBE bearing new-found morbid resplendence. Karthus, the Deathsinger ;Sermon of The Dead Come closer, my children, let me look upon you. So many new faces, searching and uncertain. Many find their way to this consecrated land without knowing it to be their destination. But this pilgrimage was no accident; you have suffered, and you seek a convalescence of the spirit. Look around. You are not alone. We are gathered here this day to mourn those lost to us. To weep, to wail, and cry out for those souls whom we hold so dear, yet who remain out of reach. Speak now and let them hear us. Let them hear our pain! Let them hear our anguish! Let them know in their hearts that they are not forgotten! These pitiable creatures are pale reflections of ourselves, shrouded in a haze of false light, groping blindly for some scrap of meaning. Shackled to a hollow existence, they languish, unaware of what they are or what they could be. Every second, secretly begging for release. My children, we are their shepherds. Only when they hear our voices do they stir. So call to them! Raise them up from their aimless stupor. Sing with all your longing, your hatred, your hunger! Fill their empty lives with dread; remind them of their inevitable mortality. Go forth, you faithful, and offer these wretches freedom from life's prison. Deliver unto them the word of death, and bring their wayward spirits home. Death frees us all. ;Champion Insights Next in our sights for a champion update is the Deathsinger himself! Part of League's launch back in 2009, Karthus has seen almost 80 champion releases since he first graced the Fields of Justice. Over the last five years, we've brought in a whole host of tech updates, design improvements, narrative world-building, and art upgrades to champions and maps. It's time to bring Karthus up to date, too. But how? Well, just as with our , we had to first identify what the goals of Karthus' update were. Here's what we came up with: ;A True Shadow Isles Champion Karthus was a champion from the Shadow Isles, or at least created there. Awesome! What did that mean at the time? Very little, honestly. But since then, we've taken pretty extensive steps to really define the Shadow Isles. Twisted Treeline's set there, for example, and we've created Shadow Isles champions like , , and who each share the same thematic ties and cool blue-green color palettes. Updating Karthus means we can add his own spin on the place while aligning him to the world that we've since established. ;A Unique Lich We've also taken the chance to really cement who Karthus is with his update. In 2009, we had just 40 champions, and Karthus had the whole 'evil and malicious undead baddie' archetype to himself. He had a whole nine lines of voice over to convey character, too. Now we have close to 120 champions, and old Karthus has had to cozy up with all the half-dead, dead, extra dead and spectral characters we've since created. Updating Karthus gives us a chance to expand his breadth of character so he again fills a unique niche. New Karthus has significantly expanded voice over (over 200 script lines, all voiced by a new actor!) and characterful animations that really nail his personality. ;A 2014 Champion Updating Karthus means we can apply all the tech and knowhow that we've picked up since launching the game. For example, we're actually going to animate his robes so he doesn't look like a jellyfish in his idle state, and we're building a whole range of animations so he with variety. On top of that, we're greatly increasing the fidelity of his model. Karthus looks a little different - we've made him less bare-bones - because we now have the tech and expertise needed to display the level of detail that a withered necromancer visually demands. In addition, the change means players around the world can enjoy the same awesome Karthus without us having to switch things up for various cultural sensibilities. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos KARTHUS ABILITY PREVIEW| Karthus Champion Spotlight| RPG skins gameplay trailer| Just One More League of Legends |-|Gallery= Karthus Concept 01.png|Karthus Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Karthus Concept 02.jpg|Karthus Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Karthus Concept 03.png|Karthus Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Karthus Concept 04.png|Karthus Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Karthus Concept 05.jpg|Karthus Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Karthus Update Concept 01.png|Karthus Update Concept 1 Karthus Update Concept 02.jpg|Karthus Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Brian Jones) Karthus Update Concept 03.jpg|Karthus Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Brian Jones) Karthus Update Concept 04.png|Karthus Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Karthus Update Concept 05.jpg|Karthus Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Karthus Update Concept 06.png|Karthus Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Karthus Update Model 01.jpg|Karthus Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Brian Jones) Karthus Update Model 02.jpg|Karthus Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Brian Jones) Karthus Poro.jpg|Karthus Poro Promo Karthus Update Phantom Model 01.jpg|Phantom Karthus Update Model (by Riot Artist Neer) Karthus Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Karthus Model Pentakill Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 07.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Crystal Quest cover.jpg|Karthus Lightsbane "Crystal Quest" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) |-|Summoner Icons= Karthus Poro Icon.png|Karthus Poro Pentakill Karthus profileicon.png|Pentakill Karthus Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill |-|Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 15.png|Karthus (Facebook) Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Go Get 'Em es:Karthus/Desarrollo Category:Champion development Category:Karthus